Revenge Is Served
by lavacana
Summary: Hiccup gets revenge, and makes sure Jack will forever regret videotaping him. Rated T for near-nudity, a curse word, and a poor attempt to copy those tongue movements true rockstars can do. Urgh, ratings...


Revenge Is Served (Best With A Kick In The Ass)

* * *

**I in no way, shape, or form intend to make a profit from this. This is solely for educational reasons only. And a contribution to the HiJack Revolution. This world seriously needs more HiJack. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, tightie-whities company(ies), tightie-whities, the word tightie-whities, and blue ear buds.**

* * *

The camera turned on, a few quiet shuffles heard while the angle was adjusted before anyone started talking. It showed a door that was partly opened, snowflake wallpaper and other miscellaneous things taped to the front of it.

"Jack thinks he can get away with posting that video of me online, huh? Well guess what, no way am I just going to let him get away with it! Nope, I will catch him doing something horribly embarrassing and take a video of it and put it online… Just like I'm doing now."

The camera shifted again, but this time it was able to see past the semi-closed door. In the bedroom was Jack, on top of his bed in some tightie-whities and jamming away to some music only he could hear. His blue earphones were connected to his own iPod that lay on the bed, bouncing up and down every time the bed shook. The man was actually jumping on his bed, eagerly strumming an air guitar and shaking his head like crazy at whatever rock music he was hearing. Hiccup huffed a silent laugh and shifted the camera to his left hand, making sure to keep Jack in full view.

"Wait for it…wait for it…There! See that?" He zoomed in on Jack's face, where the white-haired man had thrown his head back and stuck out his tongue. Hiccup openly laughed at that, keeping the camera trained on the appendage that flicked this way and that. "Oh gods, I can't believe he's actually doing that…" Jack continued this for a few more moments before suddenly bowing his head and shaking it around crazily. Hiccup shook his head and laughed again, the camera shaking but staying in the same general direction.

Hiccup decided this was enough and said loudly, "Yeah, that's right, gimme some mo' of that tongue!" Jack yelped and cursed, yanking out his earphones and falling onto his pillow. He scrambled up, eyes wide. "H-Hiccup?! What are yo– Oh no…Oh, no, no, no. Nuh uh!" The man scowled, easily ripping off his ear buds and climbing off his bed. He was now glaring at the camera that was slowly backing away, Hiccup's snickers loud and clear. "You are not putting this on the Internet, you hear me!"

Hiccup snorted, stopping himself from moving and subtly pointing the camera towards Jack's underwear–because it really was funny that he was wearing tightie-whities. "I get to do whatever I want with this video! You posted a one of me naked, Jack! I sure as Hel get to do whatever I want with this… this very wonderful piece of blackmail material." He wasn't able to hold down the laugh that spilled from his lips at the last bit of his statement. Jack scowled angrily and marched forward, reaching for the camera.

The image turned dark, loud noises of shoving being recorded, then a few grunts, footsteps, and a yelp that sounded really close to a laugh, before it was suddenly plopped down on its side somewhere that looked like a table. Right in front of the camera, Hiccup and Jack were playfully wrestling each other near the front door. It was obvious Jack was about to win. Suddenly, Hiccup twisted out of his hold, turned Jack around, opened the front door, and kicked him right on the ass. Jack yelled and stumbled forward before slamming face-first on the floor of the hallway outside of their apartment; right at the same time as Hiccup slammed the apartment door.

Hiccup outright laughed, though it did sound a bit evil now, while he went to retrieve the camera. He pointed it at the little eyehole, obviously still trying to record Jack, but it didn't show much except for a blur. So he moved the camera away from the door and was about to set it down when the handle started shaking. He snickered. Jack banged on the door and shouted something. Hiccup just snickered again. Jack ponded his fists on the door, rattled the doorknob, shook the frame, slammed his body on it, kicked it, slumped against it, and said something that sounded like being naked and opening the door. Hiccup doubled over laughing, staggering to the door and loudly yelling back, "Revenge is served best with a kick in the ass and a nice hot piece of blackmail. Isn't that what you said, Jack?"

Immediately, the door started to rattle loudly again. Hiccup proudly turned away from the door and switched the camera so it was pointed to his face. He grinned–and it looked strangely like a dragon taunting its prey. "Aster, I know I'm going to email you this in about five minutes. I need you to come over here so we can tag team Jack. You've got a half hour before he gets smart enough to use the second pair of keys under the mat, so hurry up and get your ass over here. ASAP."

The camera was shut off, a snicker still halfway recorded before the video was finished.

* * *

**Another blackmail video, because I really like HiJack humour. Jack doesn't wear tightie-whities all the time, only when he runs out of all other underwear options. I've got nothing against tightie-whities people! Please don't show up at my home in the middle of the night claiming I'm racist against tightie-whities or anything! I respect all articles of clothing, I swear!**


End file.
